elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Azura's Star (Skyrim)/Archive 1
~100 Years?? So does that mean is some how we play in game for 100 yrs (unlikely I know) does that mean the star will vanish?? Anonymous In response to the "100 years" question : Actually no, it could meen that if there is an Elder Scrolls VI and it is in 100 years, we could be asked in a secondary quest to go and fetch the Star of Azura and it would be in Oblivion. So this would explain what could be a possible side quest in a future Elder Scrolls if it ever does happen. But it's just Trivia that is added to create a sense of reality. Not to be taken totaly seriously. Strongest Enchantments? (Formerly "Strongest Soul Gem?") Okay, the last thing I wrote was a bit confusing, I know. So I'm going to re-explain it. (Now I've signed in so you can write to me if this is still confusing.) On the page it said that Azura's Star was the best soul gem for enchanting strength (a.k.a. It makes souls have stronger enchantments). Does the Black Star also make souls stronger for enchantments? If so, then I will just take the Black Star. However, if the Black star doesn't make strong enchantments like Azura's Star, then I will take Anzura's Star. Herkte (talk) 22:04, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Herkte, A wiki contributor. -- I tried both outcomes and recieved Azura's Star in my inventory. You recieve a follower if you chose Aranea Ienith. Okay, but I'm confused by your answer. Is your answer saying that the Black Star doesn't have stronger enchanting strength unlike Azura's Star? Or are you saying Azura's Star is better just because you get a follower? Herkte (talk) 00:55, September 29, 2012 (UTC)Herkte, A wiki contributor. Strange Sentence Under "Bugs" Section What does the sentence " PS3'' ''you can wait in the star and if you dies goes back to your autosave" mean? Should this be corrected or removed? I've never edited a wiki before so don't want to jump in deleting blindly, also I've no idea what the poster meant to say either so can't correct it... Many thanks! 09:54, October 6, 2012 (UTC)Blue Sonnet As of the latest version (with Dawnguard), Azura's Star actually fills last for me (don't know in earlier versions, just acquired it). All other soul gems are filled first. This might be a good thing : keep low level empty gems for lesser souls, and then azura's star will be used for higher level souls. Hoemaco (talk) 06:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) 360/PC bug present on PS3 as well. The bug about the star not working at all after aquisition is also possible on the PS3. My dormmate encountered it on his new playthrough (granted, he also had a bug of never being able to swim in water without crashing, which is now fixed) and when having no other gems in his inventory aside from the star, he could never fill it. Repairing the problem is likely just as simple as in the 360 version, requiring the game's update data to be deleated so it can redownload. This seems to be a "fix all" for a lot of bugs on the consol. Figured I would mention it here so that it could be updated on the page. 06:23, February 25, 2013 (UTC)